The Godson of Sirius Black
by Alexis Night
Summary: Sirius is free and he's gaining custody of Harry! But he still has to spend the first few weeks of his summer with the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to get him and find him locked in the cupboard under the stairs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Free at Last does come before this. It can stand alone, but I figured I'd let you know in case you want to read that on first! Enjoy! :)

Harry knew that this summer would be different than any summer before it. Sirius' request for guardianship was still being processed, but the Ministry was trying to make twelve years of false imprisonment in one of the most horrifying places on Earth up to the man, so they were sure the request would go through. It was only a matter of time, which they would have to wait a bit of. Harry would have to spend the first two to three weeks of summer with the Dursleys, but after that, he would be living with his godfather and Remus, so he decided he could survive a couple of weeks with his unsavory relatives.

Sirius could be a bit of an ace in the hole for his godson. News of his freedom had spread quickly through the wizarding world, as that had been the priority. Sirius lived in the wizarding world and hardly ever participated in the muggle one. Word was slowly starting to spread of rumors that he was innocent, but it would be a while yet before they came up with a suitable, non-magic explanation as to why Sirius Black, mass murderer, was now free to walk the streets.

Still, the two remaining true Marauders waited for their godson/nephew to arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sirius wouldn't be taking Harry past the wizarding part of the station and into the muggle one as not to cause a mass panic, but he could meet his godson at the station.

The small boy disembarked from the train and was immediately scooped up into a hug and swung around by his godfather. "Harry! How was the rest of your school year, kiddo?"

Laughing as he was set down, Harry grabbed onto his Uncle Moony for support so he didn't fall down from the dizzyness. "Oh, it was alright. You were there for most of the important stuff."

Remus took his turn to sweep Harry into a much less dizzying gentle embrace. "Surely Defense Against the Dark Arts with your good old Uncle Moony wasn't that boring."

"Not in the least," Harry grinned. "You know that DADA is my favorite subject, and your my favorite professor."

Lupin ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and Sirius slung an arm over the small boy's shoulders. They stood around talking and laughing for a good fifteen minutes, both men reluctant to watch their nephew/godson leave. Harry told Sirius about the prank he and Remus had played on Snape in retaliation for him teaching the class about werewolves while Remus was out for the full moon. Luckily Hermione had been the only one smart enough to put the pieces together, and Harry and his friends didn't care about Remus' condition.

Still a Marauder at heart, Remus had supplied young Harry with the supplies and knowledge to turn all of Snape's clothes Gryffindor red, and temporarily magically tattoo, 'Gryffindor rules, Slytherin drools!' on his forehead. Snape was positive that Potter was behind it, but Professor Lupin told everyone that Harry had been getting extra help in Defense Against the Dark Arts at the time the charms had been cast, giving Harry the perfect alibi. Sirius still wore a proud look on his face from that little feat.

Finally, they admitted that it was time to let Harry go to the muggles. He gave Sirius one last long hug. The recently free godfather didn't want to let go of his godson after all the life threatening situations he had been in that year, and the torture the boy had endured before his godfather was able to find him. Sirius held on tightly, until they at last pulled away from each other. "See you soon, Uncle Padfoot."

That was what they had decided Harry would call him. It was what they had been teaching Harry to call Sirius when he was just a baby, and although Sirius was more than happy to step in and pick up where his best friend had left off, he knew he could and would never replace James in Harry's life. He would just make sure to care for and love his godson enough for the both of them. "As soon as I can, kiddo."

With a final wave at Sirius, Harry disappeared to the muggle side with Remus.

It didn't take them long to find the Dursleys, who were only giving Harry a ride home because they knew that someone in the wizarding community would be bringing their nephew. Vernon Dursley stood impatiantly next to his car. The whale of a man with a reddish face would've been hard to miss, making him exceptionally easy to find.

"Boy! What took you so long," Vernon snapped harshly, before noticing the tall and decently muscular werewolf standing protectively behind Harry. "Er... I guess it doesn't really matter. Put your stuff in the trunk and get in the back seat.

Remus looked distastefully at the man who had snapped so rudely at his cub. "C'mon, then, Harry. Let's get your stuff in the trunk."

Vernon glared at his nephew. "Let your professor leave, Harry," he said in a warning tone. "I'm sure he has better things to do than load your trunk into the back of the car. You can do that yourself." In reality, he didn't care what the wizard before him might have to do, but he didn't like the idea that the freak might have someone monitoring them.

Before Harry could act, Remus slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. "It's quite alright. I have nothing better to do than be here with Harry. I don't mind in the least. I was quite good friends with his father. His mother, too."

With that, Remus took Harry's luggage from the boy and put it in the Dursley's trunk. He turned once again to Harry. "You all set, cub?"

Harry knew that Remus usually called him cub more when he was worried, and he caught the double meaning. The way Vernon had been talking to Harry had worried his Uncle Moony. Harry gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine. See you later, Uncle Moony."

"Soon," Remus promised, giving Harry one last short hug. He opened the door of the car for the boy and ruffled his hair as he got in, before leaving Harry alone in the car with the Dursleys.

Normally, that would be a bad thing. But Harry knew he had an ace in the hole this time. "I met my godfather this year," the young wizard said casually.

Vernon glared at the road. "You spend a year at school and you forget your place so easily, boy? What makes you think we want to know what you did at that freaky school with your freaky friends?"

"Oh, I think you'll be interested in this, sir." Harry tried his best to be polite and earnest while he fought back a smile. "You see, there was a big panic in the wizarding world this year. A mass murderer escaped. And everyone seemed to think he was coming to kill me. Someone else, someone we didn't know about, was after me. He attacked me, and that was when the murderer showed up. He went berserk on the man who had kidnapped me. I swear he would've killed the man if Professor Snape hadn't shown up. Turns out the murderer, Sirius Black, was my godfather. He had been coming after me, but to protect me. He had heard in Azkaban about the man coming to hurt me, and he came to stop it."

The silence that followed was the longest Harry could ever remember experiencing in the presence of the Dursleys. Only a small gasp from Harry's Aunt Petunia could be heard. She remembered that Sirius black had escaped from prison, and she made Vernon be quiet and listen. Now they were both in a shocked silence.

Eventually, that wore off, and Vernon raised his voice to Harry with a warning tone. "If you're threatening me, boy..."

"Of course not, sir," Harry reassured quickly. "I just thought it would be good for you to know. Unc-Sirius," Harry corrected, not sure if calling him Uncle Padfoot would be a good idea in this situation, "told me he'd be keeping tabs on me. I didn't want you to be completely unaware if he decided to show up."

Both Dursleys turned white with fear, and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. As soon as they returned to the Dursley house, Vernon shoved Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and made sure he was securely locked in. Harry heard harsh whispers, and he knew his aunt and uncle were talking about him. However, before he could get the gist of what they were saying, Dudley caught wind of the fact that Harry was once again locked up under the stairs and began jumping on them to further annoy his cousin. But as the hours drew on and no one came to let him out, Harry began to think that they were just going to leave him in his cupboard.

Sighing, Harry tried to lay down in a vaguely comfortable position. As the years had passed, he had definitely become too large for the cramped quarters. On top of that, he had grown accustomed to having at the very least a larger area to exist in, and he was no longer adapted to the living conditions. After the first few days of being locked in the cupboard, Harry had grown accustomed to it. He was allowed out once a day to use the bathroom and have a glass of water. He had no more than ten minutes to do this in. It was like they were trying to lock him away out of sight, so that if Sirius showed up they could say, 'Harry? Harry who?'

By the second week, Vernon Dursley was fed up. He would not let the threat of Sirius Black keep him from doing what he saw fit in his house. As far as he was concerned, Sirius Black was a fugitive. He wouldn't risk being caught by coming to check on Vernon's freak of a nephew. And so, the cupboard was yanked open early. "Out, Boy! Get to work on your chores! I'll have no more of this lazy nonsense from you!"

Harry silently gulped. He knew this meant that the little card he had played with his godfather had run out. Vernon Dursley was very impatient by nature, and with no actual looming threat from the ex-convict himself, the man had decided he had enough of letting his nephew laze around in bed all day. It was not a privilege he felt someone who was what he considered a freak like Harry deserved. So Harry settled back into his normal routine at the Dursley house. He woke up early to cook them breakfast before getting to his other chores such as mowing the lawn and weeding his aunt's pristine garden. The days dragged by in slow tedium for Harry, but he knew it could've been worse. The beatings that his uncle had previously subjected him to had been limited to the occasional backhand. It seemed he was still conscious of the threat of Sirius Black. And now there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Harry knew that at the end of the week, his godfather and his uncle, his real uncle, Moony, would be coming to take him home for good.

For a good part of the second week, Harry managed to do what he was told, keep his head down, and stay mostly out of trouble. But in the last few days when Sirius and or Remus may arrive to take him home, Harry made a mistake. He cooked Vernon's steak for too long and the man in question was not pleased. Vernon liked his steak medium-rare. The freak knew that, and yet his steak was medium. He was sure the freak had done it on purpose, and he had had just about enough. "BOY! GET OUT HERE! NOW!"

A slightly fearful Harry rushed to exit his cupboard and comply with his uncle. He knew that tone. He knew it wasn't good. But he knew that it would be worse if Vernon had to come to him, so he edged out of his not yet locked cupboard and stood nervously in front of his uncle. "Yes sir, Uncle Vernon."

"MY STEAK IS OVERCOOKED," the oversized man yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW I LIKE IT COOKED, AND IT WAS DISRESPECTFUL OF YOU TO DO IT ANY OTHER WAY!"

"Sorry, sir," Harry said quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. It took all of his Gryffindor courage to wait it out and not fight back, because he knew that the only thing he could fight back with would be magic, and he was an underage wizard. He had to force himself to remain defenseless. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Damn right it won't!" Vernon grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged the slightly struggling boy into the kitchen. He turned the stove on and viciously beat his nephew with his fists and his belt while he waited for it to heat up. "You will not burn my food! You will do as your told and earn your meager place in this house! You will NOT threaten me with that good-for-nothing murderer of a godfather again! He wouldn't come for you anyway! You're not worth the risk he'd be taking! You don't mean anything to anyone!" Each of his last words were punctuated with hard punches to Harry's face. "YOU! MEAN! NOTHING! TO! HIM!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled, trying to convince himself more than his uncle. Sirius and Remus loved him. They had to. He didn't know what he would do if he found out they didn't.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, BOY! THAT PROFESSOR, UNCLE MOONY," he sneered with a mocking tone, "DOESN'T LOVE YOU EITHER! YOU'RE NOT WORTH LOVING!" With that, Vernon burned Harry's hand in retaliation for Harry burning his steak. Harry screamed out in pain before he was thrown into his cupboard and locked in once again.

Remus was pacing. Remus had been pacing since they had left Harry with the Dursleys two weeks ago. The way that man had talked to his cub, had looked at his cub... The mere thought of it made him shudder. Every second the boy was away was torture for the werewolf. He felt like something was wrong. Every fibre of his being was screaming a him to get Harry. Get Harry now!

Sirius was not doing much better. When Remus had told him about how Dursley talked to Harry, Sirius had been enraged. He had literally flipped their coffee table. He ranted on for at least half an hour about how uncalled for it was, and how Harry had a name. Under normal circumstances, Remus would be trying to soothe his friend's unruly temper. But this time the professor was just as angered as his brother was. Neither of them wanted to believe that that was what Harry had grown up with up to that point, but they knew that it was. And they had the sneaking suspicion that it would be worse when Remus was not there to loom behind the young wizard and stare down his "uncle".

When both men were sure they couldn't handle any more, an owl swooped in, dropped a Ministry-sealed letter on Sirius' lap, and swooped out. Sirius tore the envelope open eagerly. "Moony! It's the papers! All they need are Dursley's signature and Harry's signature! When can get him now!"

Said Marauder stopped his pacing and looked eagerly at his friend. "Let's go!"

Without wasting another moment, the two wizards apparated outside of the Dursley's door. Sirius raised a fist and knocked eagerly. The man was so excited to get his godson that he completely forgot that muggles had no idea he was a free man, and he was likely to cause a panic if he was seen. People were likely to think he had kidnapped his beloved godson.

Vernon Dursley opened the door and glared at the wizards he saw behind it. He paled a bit when taking in Sirius' extremely muscular form. The man had gained back all that he had lost during his stay in Azkaban. When Vernon finally realized it was Sirius Black standing in his doorway, he paled. "S-s-s-sirius Black!"

Said man grinned. "The one and only!"

"W-what do you want," the man stuttered out, trying to sound brave.

Remembering now that he was not a free man in the muggle world, Sirius laughed. Harry had forgotten to tell his relatives about him being framed, or he hadn't as revenge for the way his uncle had treated him earlier. Sirius wouldn't be able to be mad at the boy for it. "I assure you, everything you've heard about me is a lie! I'm just here for my godson! Then we just need you to sign a few papers and we'll be on our way!"

"Harry isn't here," Vernon stated firmly, trying to sound truthful.

Remus' eyes narrowed. He knew something was wrong, he just knew it. "What do you mean, Harry's not here? I dropped him off at your car two weeks ago."

Sirius' eyes darkened, and he looked every bit the vicious mass murdered the muggles believed him to be. "Where is my godson?" His voice was a dangerous calm.

Deducing quickly that the trembling muggle in front of them would be no help, Remus sniffed the air. His eyes widened at the result. "Padfoot! I smell blood!"

Now both wizards were in a panic. They burst past Vernon, who was essentially useless at keeping the two large muscular wizards out of his house. Petunia came downstairs followed by Dudley to see what the commotion was, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream at seeing her nephew's murdering godfather and another of James Potter's friends standing in the middle of the living room. The two wizards paid her no mind as they searched for Harry. "Harry," Sirius yelled, "Harry, where are you, kiddo!"

A weak voice responded from the cupboard underneath the stairs. "Uncle Padfoot?"

Being closer, Remus opened the cupboard with a whispered Alohomora. Sirius was not far behind him. What they saw had both men enraged. Harry was curled on his side protectively around his left hand, clearly in a good bit of pain. Remus reached out to him, and Harry flinched back on instinct. "It's okay," Remus soothed in the calmest voice he could muster. "It's me, Harry. It's Uncle Moony. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."

This time, Harry allowed his true uncle to gently run a hand through Harry's hair. Sirius turned back towards the Dursleys. He wanted to comfort his godson, but he doubted he could muster enough calm to be much of a comfort to anyone at the moment. The edges of his vision were tinted by red. "WHO DID THIS TO MY GODSON!"

The house shook with the ex-convicts rage. Vernon managed to make an unconvincing and terrified demand. "I demand that you leave my house immediately! I will call the police!"

Humorless laughter erupted from deep within Sirius, and he sounded for all he was worth like the demented psychopath that many still believed him to be. "GO AHEAD! CALL THE POLICE! LET THEM SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY GODSON! YOUR NEPHEW!"

For what seemed only to be the second time in his life, Vernon Dursley was speechless. "T-they wouldn't believe you! They'd think you did it!"

This time it was Harry who spoke. His voice carried strength of conviction despite his serious physical weakness. "Uncle Padfoot is a free man. He was framed and they know that. News hasn't gotten around to you yet, but in the wizarding world everyone knows he's free. And Sirius would never ever hurt me. Don't you dare try to blame what you've put me though on him. Don't. You. Dare."

Shock filled the house. Sirius and Remus looked on the youngest member of the Marauder family with a great deal of pride. Vernon stood there rather flabbergasted. Petunia comforted a sorrowful Dudley who was trying to make it somehow all about him, but nobody paid him any mind. Vernon's face turned red, then purple. Harry whimpered slightly. He had done it. And for a moment he forgot that his godfather and his Uncle Moony were there to protect him. That they would protect him. All he could see was Vernon Dursley's grotesque face.

Vernon started storming towards Harry, only to find two towering wizards in his path. Remus had stood up to his full height, still holding one of Harry's hands, and was now looking down at the pathetic excuse for a man. The wolf in Remus was stirring at the surface he was so enraged. "Take one more step towards my cub, my nephew, and it will be the last step you take."

Sirius pulled the papers for Harry out of his coat and thrust them at Vernon. "Sign these." The man stood there uselessly with his head deflating. "SIGN THEM NOW!"

"Petunia, get a pen," Vernon said hastily. He was beyond trying to seem in control of the situation. He was ready to do just about anything to get the two raging wizards out of his house.

Petunia scrambled to do as her husband told. She hastily grabbed a pen and Vernon signed the papers just as quickly. Sirius snatched the papers away from the man, and Remus glared at him with a hatred that before had been reserved specifically for Fenrir Greyback. "I assure you that this is not over. We'll be seeing each other again in court."

"You'll rot in Azkaban," Sirius spat. "And I can promise you, that prison will tear your very soul apart. I've been there."

With the now very real and tangible threat lying over the heads of the Dursleys, the two older wizards apparated out, bringing Harry along with them. When they arrived back at their home, Sirius and Remus weren't quite sure what to do. Sirius attempted to wrap his arms around Harry, and the young wizard flinched in response. Sirius' brow furrowed with worry and sadness.

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius soothed with the softest voice he possessed. "It's Uncle Padfoot. I won't hurt you. You said it before, I would never hurt you."

"I know," Harry responded in a tone that neither of them had heard from him before, a tone of fear and insecurity. "Reflex. Sorry."

"Hey now. No apologies." Sirius tried again, and his godson let himself be pulled into a gentle and loving hug.

Remus sat on the other side of their youngest Marauder and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "There you go, cub. You're alright. No one can hurt you while we're around. But it's very important that you tell us what happened."

Harry burrowed a little further into Sirius before complying with Remus' request. "It wasn't as bad as it could've been. I think Uncle Moony scared Uncle Vernon a bit when he brought me out to the Dursley's car. On the way to the Dursley's house I told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that you were my godfather, Uncle Padfoot, and that you had broken out of prison to come save me from a man who you knew was coming to hurt me. I told them that you would've killed him if one of the professors hadn't shown up. That got them to leave me alone for the first week. I got to come out of my cupboard once a day to go to the bathroom and have a glass of water."

The two older wizards were positively stewing. "They starved you," Remus said angrily, pulling Harry from Sirius' arms and into his own. "They starved my cub, and locked you away in a dark cupboard under the stairs for a whole week simply for existing?"

"Pretty much," Harry admitted. He had been resigned to pretty much full disclosure as soon as Remus had asked. He understood that they needed to know, and that they wouldn't stop until they did, so he figured he might as well just get it out of the way. "After the first week Uncle Vernon got tired of me being lazy." Suppressed growls could be heard from the adults around him. "I had to get back to my normal chores. Mowing the lawn, weeding Aunt Petunia's garden, cooking meals for the Dursleys..."

"And how often did you get to taste any of those meals you made," Remus asked, dreading the answer he would receive from his too-small cub.

"I didn't," Harry shrugged. Rage grew even more in the pits of both men's stomachs, along with a festering and unvanquishable hatred for the muggles their youngest Marauder had been forced to live with. "I managed to grab a scrap here and there when I was washing the plates after dinner. Still, it wasn't so bad. What could've been a beating was reduced to a sharp backhand. I guess Uncle Vernon was still a little afraid you'd break into the house in a homicidal rage, Uncle Padfoot." Strained chuckles met the remark. "Anyway, by the end of the second week, I guess Uncle Vernon decided you weren't coming. I overcooked his steak a bit and he... H-he... He beat me. With his fists and his belt. T-then... t-then... t-then he b-burned my hand on the stove for burning his steak, even though I knew it was only a little over done. Then he... He threw me in my cupboard, and I was locked in there until you guys came for me."

Despite all the sorrow, Sirius could tell that his godson was holding something back, and he begged Merlin to let it not be anything too terrible. "What aren't you telling us, Harry? You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Catching on, Remus added, "Psychological abuse counts too, you know."

Realizing that there was no way he could hide anything from the two caring men sitting next to him, Harry detailed the last of what his uncle had done to him during his brief stay at the beginning of the summer. It was the hardest piece for Harry to get out, as it had wounded him the deepest, but he managed. "W-when he w-was beating me... He said that you wouldn't come for me, Uncle Padfoot... H-he said that a freak like me w-wasn't worth the risk that it would take to come save me. He told me y-you didn't l-love me e-either U-uncle M-Moony. H-he s-said that neither of y-you l-l-loved me. T-that n-nobody did. T-that I w-wasn't worth l-love. T-then he t-threw me in m-my cupboard. I couldn't really tell how much t-time had passed, and I kind of started to believe him. T-then you guys came for me, and I knew he was wrong. I knew it..."

The small wizard sobbed into his godfather's chest. The man looked as broken as he ever had in Azkaban, if not more, and Remus had one or two silent tears rolling down his face. Remus began rubbing circles in Harry's back, and Sirius pulled him closer, whispering softly to him. "Oh, Harry... My poor little godbaby. We love you so much... So much... And you always have been and always will be worth the risk. Even if I knew it meant the Dementor's kiss, I still would've come to save you."

Knowing that his friend also needed to comfort their youngest, Sirius allowed Harry to be taken from his arms and into Remus'. "Listen to me, cub... I love you so much. We both do. Nothing can ever change that, and we will always come. We will always protect you. As long as we are near, nothing can bring you harm. I promise you that."

"Harry, how long has your uncle been hurting you," Sirius asked, dreading the answer.

"As long as I can remember," Harry responded simply. Too simply.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sirius begged, needing to know more than he had ever needed to know anything else. "I could have done something. We never would've sent you back there. I would've died first!"

"It disturbs me that you refer to that nasty place as 'your cupboard'," Remus added, with a bit of disdain leaking into his voice at the thought of the place they had found his cub in.

"Sorry," Harry said, head down. "It kind of was my cupboard. I lived down there until I turned eleven, when I got my Hogwarts letter. And I didn't say anything because I was scared of you doing just that. I didn't know you could keep me legally before the papers came. I didn't want to give them any reason to throw you back in Azkaban, Uncle Padfoot. I couldn't live with that. And they always seem to be looking for reasons to hurt werewolves, Uncle Moony. I couldn't let them hurt either of you."

"Oh, cub." It was the worst Remus had ever felt about his condition. He felt like it had caused pain not only to him, but to his cub. "I never want you to worry about that, okay Harry. They can never keep me from looking out for you."

"Let us worry about you and each other," Sirius told Harry, "Uncle Moony and I can take care of ourselves and you, okay?"

Harry nodded, worming his way deeper into Remus' hold. The older wizard stroked his hair in a calming manner and held him closer. "We need to get you healed, Harry. I can do it, if you like. I've learned more than a few healing spells on account of my midnight escapades."

Nodding again, Harry pulled back to lean against Sirius while Remus casted healing spell after healing spell until Harry was once again in much better shape. Grinning, Sirius pulled the adoption papers out of his coat once again. "There we go, Harry. Just sign there and you're all ours! You will never have to leave your loving, doting uncle and godfather ever again, and we can spoil you rotten!"

These words did the trick. Harry let out a small laugh as he signed the papers. After that the Marauders and Junior Marauder talked and laughed until Harry fell asleep between the two wizards who he was the world to. Their tiny family was together once again. And they would not let anything, be it their painful pasts or a powerful dark wizard, tear them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright. I know that origionally this was marked as complete, but I had a lot of people alert it, and my wonderful first reviewer requested a follow up! So here you go, beautiful first reviewer! This one's for you!

Harry stumbled out of bed and ran down the stairs the next morning. He was still a little sore from the beating Uncle Vernan had given him the day before. Not as sore as he thought he should be, but sore none the less. And Harry had slept in. He knew that he would recieve another beating for that now that his uncle had stopped holding back. He begged anyone or anything that may have been out there to let this beating be light.

It was only when a panting Harry saw Remus cooking breakfast and Sirius, who was not allowed to cook after nearly burning down the house, sitting at the table reading the daily prophet that he had any recollection of where he was and what had happened. Both men looked up at the entrance of Harry. Remus offered a small smile, and Sirius gave a huge grin that was threatening to split his face in two. "Hey there, kiddo!"

The boy wizard looked with what he knew was unjust apprehention at the two adults in the kitchen. "Hi... Sorry I slept in..."

Remus and Sirius exchanged displeased looks at what they knew was a result of the mistreatment of their favorite kid. Harry was a little nervous that the displeased looks were for him, but he was reassured when Remus' kind and gentle eyes fell back on him. That look made the youngest Marauder feel completely safe. "It's perfectly fine, Harry. You're a growing boy. It's good for you to sleep in every once in a while, especially after an ordeal like that. You have every right to be exhausted. Now have a seat, cub. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

Sirius turned his attention away from the boring newspaper as soon as his godson was sat down beside him. Harry gave him a timid smile, feeling bad about the fear he had shown the two adults he trusted more than anyone else upon his arrival. "Sorry. I kind of forgot where I was when I woke up this morning. Uncle Vernon... Well... Never mind."

Worry etched it's way onto the faces of the two men. Sirius put a comforting hand on his godson's shoulder. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

A nod met the question. "I know... But it doesn't matter anyways, right? I have you guys now. He can't hurt me again."

Remus and Sirius' hearts warmed at that statement. Remus set the plates out and sat across from Harry. "That's right, cub. He can't. But it matters very much to Padfoot and I what he did to you. We want to be able to help, so would you please tell us?"

Hesitantly, Harry began to speak again. "He... After a beating like that, he knew that I would be tired, that my body would be trying to heal itself, like you guys did. But he... He used me sleeping in as an excuse to beat me again. After a while I got used to still waking up early after I had been hurt..."

Sadness permeated the air in their small dining room. Neither of the older wizards wanted to believe that this had happened to the Marauder's baby, but they knew that they had to, because it was true. Sirius reached out to gently rub Harry's back. "Never again, Harry. Never here. You won't be hurt for sleeping in. We won't even be mad at you for it."

"I know." Harry smiled at his two loving guardians. "I was just still kind of out of it when I woke up. I'm sorry. I know you two wouldn't hurt me."

Smiling to reassure him, Remus responded, "We know, cub. Don't worry. Just eat up."

Half way through breakfast, it was surprisingly Sirius who brought up the serious matters that needed to be discussed. "Harry. I owled the Ministry this morning concerning Dursley's abuse." The word was spat like poison. Sirius felt like there had to be a better way to describe the pain and torture his godson had been put through. "There's going to be a hearing in three day's time. Dursley will rot in Azkaban, but you'll need to testify," Sirius informed his godson gently.

Harry nodded. He wasn't exactly looking foreward to it, but he was looking forward to living in a world where he knew without a doubt that his... His relative (for he would no longer think of the man as an uncle as long as he had awarded Sirius and Remus the title) could not get near him again. "Okay. I don't really want to, but I want him on the streets even less."

Pride surged through both of the older wizards. Remus reached out a hand to squeeze Harry's shoulder. "We're so proud of you for being so brave."

The young wizard scoffed. "I let him hit me. How is that brave?"

Both adults were horrified. Remus had tears in his eyes when he asked, "How could you possibly be blaming yourself for this?"

Feeling deeply ashsmed, Harry looked down. "I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort. You'd think I could do something about my muggle uncle."

Remus was pleading with Harry now. "Cub, there was nothing you could've done. That pathetic excuse for a man hurt you. He was supposed to protect you and he hurt you. And after all those years of physical and phsycological torture, there was no way you could've handled him on your own. And you stood up to him when it counted. When we were there, you stood up for Sirius. If you had tried anything before, he would've hurt you worse, and I can barely stand seeing you how you were when we found you!"

"What could you have done?" Sirius' calmness surprised both of them. "Could you have used magic? Could you have physically fought off a man three times your size? Could you have run away with no where else to go?" Each option put foreward recieved a shake of a small head. "Then tell me, Harry. What am I missing? What is this great thing that you could've done that I'm not thinking of? Because I would love to know."

"I... I could've..." Harry was at a loss. What could he have done to prevent this?

"Exactly, cub," Remus soothed. "You couldn't have done anything."

Sirius opened his arms wide and let his traumatized godson nestle into his side. "Harry, you are one of the strongest and most brave people I know. But you're still just a child, and no matter what age you are, sometimes everyone needs help. Moony's still bailing me out of trouble every day of the week."

The next few days were spent in preparation of the trial. It would be immensely difficult for Harry, that they all knew. He would have to see Vernon again, and he would have to talk about what happened. He had a difficult time talking about it to Sirius and Remus. They knew it would be hearbreaking for Harry to have to admit what happened to him to the court. It would be hearbreaking for his true family to have to watch. And Remus and Sirius were afraid of what Dursley would say and how it would effect Harry.

And so, and entirely too cheerful Wednesday afternoon found the Marauders and their junior member entering the Ministry of Magic. And Harry was in for a nasty surprise. As soon as they entered Remus led them over to a desk. "Hello. I need to register as a werewolf while I'm here."

With a clear air of distast, the woman behind the dest handed Remus a plastic collar bearing the label 'WEREWOLF' in thick black letters. Sirius helped Remus secure the thing around his neck. Harry was appaled. As they walked away, Harry voiced his opinions. "Uncle Moony, why do you have to wear that?"

Remus sighed. The werewolf prejudices were something he'd rather not explain to his cub. They were something he'd rather his cub hadn't been subjected to. But he supposed it had been inevitable. "Unfortunately, Harry, some people aren't as open minded as you are. They can't see beyond what I become every month. When they look at me, all they see is a vicous killer. They see the wolf rather than the man who becomes the wolf. They think I'm dangerous."

"But you're not dangerous!" Harry was indignant. "The only time you've ever been dangerous is on the full moon! And you haven't been at all sinse Uncle Padfoot came back!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Harry," Remus reasoned. "I believe I'll be very dangerous today. We're going to see someone who hurt you. And the idea that he should suffer is something the wolf and I agree very well on."

As they walked, Harry got as close as he could to his Uncle Moony without the man actually having to carry him. Remus slung an arm around his nephew's small shoulders, and Harry held onto Remus' hand. Every time there was a cry of "Werewolf!", Harry would inch a little closer to him. It got out of hand when someone actually tried to rescue the boy who lived from what they believed to be a dangerous creature. "Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" The man hastily grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him away from under his uncle's protective arm. "Get away from him! Don't you see the collar? He's dangerous!"

Harry for his part looked terrified. The man's grip on his arm was awefully tight, and he still hadn't quite regained his normal confidance after the Vernon fiasco. Remus grabbed the man's wrist in an even tighter grip. "I will become dangerous if you do not release my nephew."

Sirius was glaring at the man as well, but he pulled Remus away. The collar around his neck was likely to get Remus blamed for the whole situation. Remus understood, so he decided to let Sirius handle it. "Let go of Harry now."

"B-but he's... And you're..." In his nervousness the man gripped Harry's wrist harder, causing the boy to cry out in pain and panick.

"His uncles and his legal guardian," Sirius growled, cutting the man off. "Now let him go before I have you arrested for assult and attempted kidnapping!"

Sputtering, the man let go of Harry, who ran into his Uncle Moony's arms. Remus hugged his nephew tightly and reassured the boy while glaring at the man who had tried to steal his cub away from him. "It's alright, cub. I'm here. You're safe."

After sending the man away, Sirius took his turn hugging Harry. "Are you okay, kiddo? Did he hurt you?"

Feeling his wrist, Harry nodded. "Only a little. Not too badly."

Gently so as not to hurt him worse, Remus took his cub's hand and examined his wrist. The outlines of fingers were starting to form in a yellowish bruise. A growl formed in the chests of both men, and Remus tucked Harry securely under his arm again, refusing to let go. Luckily, the rest of their trip to the courtroom was uneventful. Remus kept his arm around Harry while he kept a careful eye on the crowd, and Sirius stood close to his little family, glaring at anyone he thought looked at them funny. When one man looked a little too long, Sirius wrapped a protective arm around his barely-younger brother. Remus was more than capable of taking care of himself, but all of the true Marauders had been protective of him when it came to his midnight escapades.

A little too soon for Harry's tastes, they arrived at the courtroom. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bitter that his uncle who had done nothing wrong was sent to Azkaban without a trial and they had to go thorugh this to put Vernon behind bars, but that was the way it was. Soon Harry, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the accusors box with the MDA (Magical District Attourney), and Dursley was sitting in the defendant box with his appointed lawyer. Harry had started shaking when he had seen the man, but Sirius and Remus, on either side of him, had both wrapped an arm around him, and that was all he needed to feel safe.

Luckily, this was not a public trial. Despite his fame, in this room Harry got to be simply another child who had been mistreated. Of course he was much more than that even without being the boy who lived, but the point was no one had to know. For once Harry could keep something just between him and the people he trusted, along with members of the court. The judge walked in at last, and the proceedings began.

Vernon's lawyer went first. "I would like to call the accused, Vernon Dursley, to the stand." The hefty man was brought into the box and sworn in before the lawyer began his questioning. "Mr. Dursley, did you ever hit your nephew while he was in your care?"

"Of course not," Vernon replied immediately, almost too quickly. "I mean, I spanked him once or twice when he did something he wasn't supposed to do, but that was well within my rights when he was under my care. Perhaps the boy exadurated to his godfather and that other man, the professor."

Finding the explenation reasonable enough, he nodded. "Did you at any time attempt to make your nephew feel as though he was in a hostile environment?"

"Not at all!" Vernon looked almost distressed at the suggestion. "We did our best to make that boy feel welcome, giving him a home when he had no place else to go. But he was so difficult and unmanagable. I suppose it's understandable when he lost his parents at such a young age, but Petunia and I didn't know what to do with him. We did our best, and I'm sorry if he ever thought we did any less."

His lawyer nodded, feeling that they had successfully gained the sympathy of the court. "No further questions, your honor."

The judge turned to the MDA. "What about you, Miss White? Any questions for the defendant?"

With a nod, the young blue-eyed golden-brown-haired Magical District Attourney stepped up to the plate. "Mr. Dursley, when Harry's guardians came to retrieve him from your care, the boy was locked in the cupboard under your stairs. Would you care to explain that?"

"Err..." Mr. Dursley was momentarrily at a loss. "The boy had run in and locked himself in there. Still not quite sure why, but I couldn't get him to come out."

Sirius and Remus held Harry a little tighter when the boy started trembling. They were both enraged that the man was sitting on the stand denying so easily what had happend, even going as far as to blame it on Harry. The young MDA however knew that now was not the right time to allow her vicious temper to claw its way out. Instead, she kept a level head. "Is that right? According to reports, the cupboard locked from the outside."

"The boy used some kind of magic," Vernon said easily, as if the mere existance of magic would be enough of an explenation to a court of witches and wizards.

"We would've known," White told him just as easily. "The Ministry keeps track of all underage witches and wizards, and in a mostly muggle household such as yours, any underage magic would've been easy to detect. So what you're saying is that Harry locked himself in a small dark cupboard for, I believe it had been multiple days before Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin found him, with some sort of new undetectable magic with absolutely no reson whatsoever?" The logical layout of the facts along with the dry sarcastic way she put them had Vernon blankly searching his mind for an answer. "I rest my case, no further questions for Mr. Dursley, your honor."

Dursley was taken back to his seat, and the proceedings continued. "Call your next witness, Miss White."

"I would like to call Harry Potter, victim, to the stand please, your honor." Harry stood, feeling nervouse under the intense glare of Vernon Dursley. He had been warned time and time again throughout his childhood about telling, and a bit of that old fear still lingered despite knowing that Sirius and Remus wouldn't let anything happen to him. "You can bring Mr. Black with you if you want, Harry."

Remus gestured Sirius foreward. He would've liked to go up with his nephew as well, but he knew the offer was only extended because Sirius was the legal guardian of the underaged wizard, and they would both be damned if they let Harry face this alone. Sirius stood comfortingly next to the box while Harry took his seat. Much more gently, the MDA asked, "Harry, did your Uncle Vernon ever abuse you?"

"Yes," Harry responded in a quiet tone, still trembling under Vernon's gaze. "But I don't call him uncle anymore. I don't want to insult Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I mean."

Sirius reached a hand up to Harry and the small boy took it, glad for any comfort he could get. "When did it start?"

"Umm..." Harry had a hard time looking away from Vernon's glare, but the fat man suddenly looked away. Sirius had matched and amplified it. Harry focused back on Miss White. "I don't really know for sure. I can't really remember a time before he was abusing me."

Sadness swept through the courtroom at the thought that a child had to go through something like this for so long. Gathering her composure, Miss White continued. "And did Vernon Durseley ever lock you in the cupboard under his stairs?"

"All the time," Harry said softly. Sirius sqeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. "It was my bedroom until I was eleven, and whenever I did something bad, he... Well he..." Harry glanced away from where Vernon was sitting and over to Remus. The man smiled in a soft reassuring way and nodded to his cub, telling him to keep going. "He would h-hit me. Then he'd lock me in the cupboard f-for a few days, and I w-wouldn't be able to eat. I didn't eat anyhing but scraps the week before Sirius and Remus found me anyways."

"And what constituted doing something bad, Harry," Miss White asked softly. She knew that he was getting upset, and she didn't want to make it worse, but she had to ask.

Taking a deep breath, Harry continued. "Pretty much anything, really. Not finishing my chores on time, making a mistake, getting better grades than Dudley when we were still in the same school, cooking food wrong, sleeping in..."

Feeling a bit angry, but trying not to let it show, Miss White gave Harry a small smile before turning to the judge. "No further questions your honor."

Turning to Dursley's lawyer, the judge asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Making his way to stand in front of Harry, the man nodded respectfully. "Yes, your honor. Mr. Potter, did you ever do something you weren't supposed to do, misbehave in any way?"

"N-no," Harry said uncertainly. He did some things the Dursley's told him was bad, like sneaking food from the table. But Sirius and Remus told him that nothing he did was wrong... What was the right answer here, then?

"Is that what we're going with," the snake-like lawyer asked sardonically. "Poor little Harry Potter never ever did anything to anybody? He's a perfect little angel, and everything anyone ever did to punish him was wrong and amoral?"

"N-no," Harry stuttered out again, starting to feel panicked. Sirius gently ran his thumb over the small boy's fingers, and Remus smiled reassuringly when the young boy looked in his direction.

"So upon occasion, it would be right for your Uncle Vernon to punish you?"

"Yes," Harry said, quietly, but with a bit of confidence gathered from his Griffyndore courage. "But not the way he did, and he is not my uncle."

Scowling, the lawyer turned to the judge. "No further questions, your honor."

"If I may," MDA White began, "call Sirius Black to the stand seeing as he's already up here?"

With a nod of assent from the judge, Sirius switched places with his godson after giving him a brief reassuring hug. Relieved to be off the stand, Harry walked over and sat down next to Remus, who pulled his nephew closer into his side. "You did great, cub. You were very brave and we're very proud of you."

Meanwhile, Miss White began her questioning of Sirius Black. "How was it that you found Harry, Mr. Black?"

"Remus and I had come to pick him up, and to get Dursley," Sirius spat the name like poison, "to sign the adoption papers. "Dursley wouldn't tell us where Harry was, so we went looking for him. I called out to him, and he responded. He sounded so weak. I was scared. Remus unlocked to cupboard, where the voice had come from, and we found Harry. He looked pretty beat up, and the kid was terrified. When Remus reached out to Harry, Harry thought Remus was going to hit him."

Miss White gave him a minute. She could tell that this was clearly difficult for the man. Sensing that Sirius was in better codition, she continued. "What did you do when you found Harry?"

Sirius looked a little ashamed. "I was livid. I probably scared the poor kid a bit. I went off on Dursley while Remus took care of Harry. I knew I wouldn't be able to be much help to Harry at that point, anyway. Dursley told Remus and I to get out of his house before he called the police on us. I told him to go right ahead, so they could see what that monster had done to my godson. Dursley said he would blame me for it. The muggles still think I'm a murderer. That was when Harry told him off." Sirius sent a proud look in the direction of his godson. "Dursley got really mad. His face turned different colours and he started to charge towards Harry, but Remus and I were in the way. I got Dursley to sign the papers, and we apparated out with Harry."

"No further questions, your honor." With a nod of solidarity towards Sirius, Miss White stepped down.

The snake-like lawyer slithered over to Sirius. "You were imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years, is that right, Mr. Black?"

Narrowed eyes were recieved from every member of the Marauder family. None of them saw how that was relevant. Suspiciously, Sirius answered the question. "Yes. Wrongfully so."

"Yes, yes," the lawyer said placatingly. "Of course, that much time in a prison like Azkaban can change a man. How do we know what you say can be trusted? How do we know that after you recieved care of Harry, you wouldn't do the same thing that everyone is misguidedly trying to prevent?"

"Objection," Miss White cried out indignantly, almost as livid as the Marauders. Almost. "Mr. Black's condition after Azkaban and his ability to care for Harry are not in question here!"

"Sustained," the judge said wearily, "but contain yourself, Magical Distric Attourney."

"No further questions, your honor," the lawyer said smugly. He hadn't wanted his questions answered. He just wanted to place doubt in the minds of the court. "I would like to call Remus Lupin to the stand."

Giving Harry one last comforting squeeze, Remus switched places with Sirius, who now had Harry tucked protectively into his side. "So, what gave you and Mr. Black the right to enter Mr. Dursley's house without his permission, Mr. Lupin?"

The tone the lawyer was speaking to Remus in angered both Harry and Sirius, but Remus just answered the question. He was used to this kind of treatment when his midnight escapades were on display. "I could smell blood. We were worried it might be Harry's so we went inside."

"So you believe your speacial werewolf," the word was said with an air of disgust, "senses gave you permission to break into someone's house?"

"Concidering what we found, yes," Remus said confidently. He knew what the man was trying to do. The pathetic lawyer was trying to use Remus' condition to make that insufferable monster not have to pay for what he had done to his cub. Remus knew he couldn't let that happen.

Disgust still an evident factor, the lawyer continued. "And what did you do when you found Harry?"

"I rushed over and reached out to comfort him." Remus' eyes were full of sadness as he glanced over at his cub. "Harry flinched back. He had been so traumatized that he thought I was going to hit him."

"And were you," the lawyer asked, as though the answer was obviously yes.

"Excuse me," Remus demanded, outraged. He was used to the normal werewolf prejudices, but to insinuate that he would purposefully hurt Harry a time like that was going way beyond the line.

"You're a werewolf, Mr. Lupin," the lawyer said, as if it explained everything. "We know you threatened Mr. Dursley. You weren't in your right state of mind. You were dangerous then, just like you are now."

"Objection," Miss White cried again, both on behalf of the trembling family she was defending and her own morals. "These questions are based almost entirely on closed-minded bigotry! Mr. Lupin is only certifiably dangerous on the full moon! The rest of the time he is a respected Hogwarts proffesor, and from what I can tell a devoted uncle!"

"I would never, ever hurt Harry," Remus added earnestly.

"You will hurt him, the first time you're with him on the full moon!"

"Objection sustained," the jundge said, though a bit disdainfully. "Our personal prejudices can not be allowed to alter our opinions on the case." It was clear that the judge was fighting down prejudices as well.

"Very well," the lawyer said with one more distasteful look towards Remus. "No further questions."

Confidently, Miss White made her way over to cross-examine Remus. She gave him a look of honest compasion that Remus truly appreciated at this point. It was nice when someone outside of the people closest to him didn't seem to have a vendetta against him. "So you smelled blood, and you decided to go inside?"

"Yes," Remus replied, his relief at no longer being grilled evident. "I knew Harry was in trouble, so we rushed in to save him."

"And what do you mean when you say you knew?"

Hesitantly, Remus answered. He was reluctant to comment on anything that had to do with the wolf. "I have been near Harry on the full moon once. He happened upon me completely by accident one time while wandering the grounds of Hogwarts when he was supposed to be in bed. As you well know, I have accepted Harry as a part of my family. I concider him to be my nephew. And the wolf conciders Harry to be a cub of the pack. It puts a slight connection in place. It's almost how some may describe a parental intuition, only it's a little more ingrained into my magic. It means that I'm unlikely to hurt Harry even on the full moon."

Smiling kindly, Miss White nodded. "I suppose that'll come in handy when Harry begins living with you and Mr. Black. So you went in, and you found Harry in the cupboard, what did you do?"

"I was livid as well," Remus explained, "But I've always had an easier time controlling my emotions than Sirius. I knelt down and reached out to Harry to comfort him, and he flinched. That was when I knew without a doubt what had happened. I reassured him that it was me, and I talked to him while Sirius yelled at his relatives, trying to get him to calm down. I stood up to defend him when Dursley attempted to attack him. Sirius and I together made quite the wall. That was when I threatened him. I warned him against coming any closer to my nephew. Sirius got him to sign the papers, and we took Harry and aparated out."

"No further questions, your honor." With that a recess was called so that the court could discuss.

Miss White smiled reassuringly at the Marauder family. "I think we've got this in the bag. Our case is really strong, and theirs is based almost entirely on prejudice and conjecture. I really am sorry about that by the way, Mr. Lupin."

Remus smiled reassuringly at the young woman, who he didn't think could be much older than twenty. "That's quite alright, Miss White. There's nothing you can do about people like him, and I appreciate your open mindedness."

"Call me Alyssa."

"Then I'm Remus and this is Sirius," the professor responded. "When we're not on the stands, of course."

"Of course," she agreed.

Sirius grinned at them. "I really think we got them, Harry! After all, the Ministry is rather trigger happy with the Azkaban sentences!"

Harry smiled at his uncles and Miss White. "You really think so?"

Remus nodded and pulled Harry closer. "I really do, cub. I really do."

Soon enough, the court reconvened, and the judge was ready to deliver the verdict of the deliberative session. "We have regrettably decided that we will require a memory from young Mr. Potter."

Everyone was shocked. In cases like this, the courts tried to avoid using the penseive. Reliving this kind of a tragic event could be quite painful for the victim, and there case had been iron-clad. Alyssa scowled and muttered something about prejudice being too strong and biggotry too wide spread. She turned to the Marauders with a look of great sadness. "I am so sorry I've let it come to this."

"It's alright," said a pained Remus, who felt that if he hadn't been bitten the case would be closed already. "There was nothing you could do. I'm to blame for this."

"No," Harry said firmly, surprising them a bit. But then, they always knew he was strong. "This isn't your fault, Uncle Moony. People shouldn't treat you the way they do."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Thank you, cub."

Sirius put a hand on each of Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry kiddo, but you're going to have to choose a memory, and it's not going to be a pleasant one."

Alyssa gave Harry a few moments to sift through his unsavory childhood. "Do you have a memory?" Harry nodded, and Alyssa tapped her thin sturdy black wand to his temple and extracted the unpleasant bit of past.

Nestled between his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot, Harry waited fot the horror to play out. He hid his face in Sirius' shoulder as the memory began to play out. He had chosen the beating before Sirius and Remus had come to rescue him. It was one of the most brutal, and it was fresh in his mind. The memory started when Vernon called Harry out of his cupboard. Sirius and Remus wre horrified when Vernon started beating the kid that was the center of both of their worlds. There was nothing they could do about it. They knew that. It was a memory. But they flinched at every blow a past Harry took. When Vernon started litterally beating into Harry that Sirius wouldn't find him worth the risk, the man in question pulled his godson into his lap and whispered reassurances to him. When Vernon sneered his name at Harry, Remus scooted so that one of his legs was flat agains one of Sirius' and pulled Harry so that he was sitting on both their laps and they could both wrap their arms completely around him. The young boy continued to hide his face away from the world.

By the time Vernon was burning Harry's hand on the stove and locking him in the cupboard, the entire court was horrified. Angry and distressed tears were rolling down Magical District Attourney Alyssa White's face. She quickly wiped them away before proceeding to do her job. "As you can see, Vernon Dursley brutally abused Harry. There is no longer a question about it. That man deserves a lengthy sentence in Azkaban."

Dursley's lawyer said nothing. After witnessing such brutality, even he couldn't think of anything to say. Remus was gently whispering reassurances to a trembling Harry while Sirius glared with a renewed hatred at Dursley. They put Petunia on the stand, but it was obviously a last-ditch sympathy attempt. What he did was no doubt horrible. But he had a family who needed him, and he couldn't hurt Harry anymore, so why lock him up, right? Wrong. The verdict was a resounding guilty and he was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban.

As they dragged him off with the Dementours, Vernon fought with a renewed rage. "I will get you for this, boy! I told you what would happen! I warned you! When I get out, I will find you!"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM," Sirius roared as the vile excuse for a human being was dragged out of his sight.

Relieved that it was finally over, Harry burried himself in Remus' side. Remus rubbed comforting circles in Harry's back. "It's okay, cub. It's all over now. It's all over."

The small family were the last to leave. They wanted to wait for the rush to be over so that Harry wouldn't be bombarded by people from the trial and there would be fewer people to harrass Remus about his condition. Before they left, they went to thank Miss White. "Don't thank me, please. I was just doing my job. Besides, I shouldn't have let it get as out of hand as it did. I'm trying to do something about that, by the way," she said with a nod towards Remus.

"Pardon," Remus asked, a bit confused. She had seemed before to be a passionte defender, so he somehow doubted she was talking about him.

"The collar," she further explained. "It disgusts me that they make you do that. I don't think I'll be able to get rid of it entirely, but maybe I can make them make it a little less demeaning. I swear, people need to keep their own prejudices out of all of this."

"Thank you," Remus said again, truly greatful to meet someone with this mindset.

Alyssa nodded again. "I'm only doing what's right. Don't hesitate to call me if any of you ever find yourselves in trouble."

Thouroughly tired out from the day's events, the Marauder family made their way back home. The rest of the evening was spent trying to soothe Harry's worries. "W-what if he get's out," Harry asked his godfather shakily.

Sirius actually laughed at the notion. "Harry, he won't be getting out. Not for at least thirty years. I promise you, he won't be able to escape from that prison. And even if he did, I wouldn't let him get anywhere near you. And thirty years from now when he's out, providing he survives that long, you will be allowed to use magic freely, and I will still be right here beside you. You have nothing to fear."

Remus smiled gently at Harry. "And if he ever tries to get near you again, I just may happen upon him on the full moon."

Relaxing finally, Harry nodded. They had a good time for the rest of the evening, all just enjoying being togeather. Remus broke out his chocolate stash and shared only with Harry, refusing to give any to Sirius. After Sirius transformed into Padfoot and begged pathetically, Remus laughed and relented, winking at Harry. Harry grinned back, lauging along with him. Sirius and Remus shared happy smiles. It was good to hear the youngest Marauder laugh again.

Later that night, Harry had woken up. He wasn't sure what had woken him until he heard noise again. It was coming from Sirius' room. Harry couldn't quite tell what the noise was. Worried for his godfather, Harry crept slowly down the hall and knocked hesiantly on Sirius' door. "Uncle Padfoot?"

A slightly more gruff than usual come in was heard from the other side, and Harry cautiously pushed the door open. Sirius looked ragged, and it was clear that he had been crying, only slightly, mere moments before. "C'mere, kiddo. What's up? Something bothering you?"

Harry moved hesitantly to the side of Sirius' bed, and the man pulled him down gently to sit with him, holding him beside him where he had landed. Sirius waited patiently for his godson to gather his thoughts. "Actually... I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard a noise."

"Sorry, kiddo," Sirius said rufully. "I should've cast a silencing charm. I was thinking. It's a bit of a dangerous passtime for your dear old godfather, you know."

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him quickly. "What were you thinking about?"

Sighing, Sirius pulled Harry closer, so that his tiny godson was cuddled completely into his side with Harry's head resting on his godfather's chest. "You. And what I should've done. You've been through so much, kiddo. So much that you shouldn't have been through. Peter torturing you, the Dursleys, the trial today. You would never have even had to meet those horrid people if I had stayed by you instead of going off to find revenge. You have to understand, Harry... I know I could never take James' place, and you know I would never try, but I'm your godfather kiddo. And I couldn't love you more if you were actually biologically mine. The first time I held you when you were born and you reached out your tiny hands to me, I swore no harm would ever come to you. As long as I was there with you, no one could hurt you, because your big scary godfather would be there to protect you. And I haven't been there, and I'm so sorry..."

Feeling tears of his own forming, Harry latched his arms around his godfather's middle as tightly as he possibly could. Sirius didn't understand... He had no idea... "Uncle Padfoot... You made a mistake. Everyone does. But when it really matters, you've always been there. You were there to save me from Peter. You were there to save me from the Dursleys. You're a great godfather, Uncle Padfoot. And it's not the same as having my dad here, but I love you just as much as I love him. Do you understand that?"

"Oh, Harry." Sirius felt tears well in his eyes again for the second time that night. Tears of happieness. Later he would deny them, but for now he just held onto Harry as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I love you kiddo. I love you so, so much. More than you will ever understand. Well, I don't know," Sirius amended. "Maybe when you've got another little Potter running around this place, you'll start to understand a fraction of how much I care about you."

"I love you too, Uncle Padfoot."

That night, Harry never returned to his room. Harry fell back asleep that night curled up against his godfather's chest. Sirius held Harry protectively in his strong arms, even in sleep. Even the lands of both their dreams seemed safer in each others presence. And as they both slept on, somewhere they knew that this was the happiest that they had ever been, and that it was only going to continue that way as long as they were together. And Sirius swore to himself every night that he would never let anything tear him away from his godson ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, my beautiful reviewers, flattery will get you EVERYWHERE! I don't pretend to promise prompt updates. I promise that I will try my best to finish sometime within the next few years, and to stay true to what you all like about this. I couldn't resist. You guys made me so happy, and I really wanted to return the favor. So, the complete marker is coming off, and I'll do my best to make you proud! ^^+

Sirius woke up and immediately noticed the addition of a small warm weight on his chest. He smiled gently and brushed some of his godson's messy hair out of his eyes. The smile couldn't help but grow into a broad grin. Harry was the most handsome kid Sirius had ever seen. The Marauder had no doubts his godson would be breaking hearts one day. The kid had his dad's roguish looks and his mom's golden heart.

The day James had asked Sirius to be the boy's godfather drifted into Sirius' mind. It had been the second proudest day of Sirius' life. He knew what his best friend, his brother, was asking, and that in the midst of war it could very easily become a reality. The woman he loved had passed very early on, during their seventh year of hogwarts. Sirius knew he would never have any children of his own. And he knew he would love Baby Potter with all of his heart. He hugged James with all he had, surprising the man. James had hugged him back, smiling. He knew Sirius. He knew the man would care for Harry almost as much as the proud future father would, if not as much.

James placed Harry in Sirius' arms the day the boy was born. That was the proudest day of the man's life. He had had a vision in his mind up to that point of spoiling Harry rotten, and being the cool godfather that the kid could look up to. Sirius still planned on doing all that, but he also planned on doing so much more. He knew he would protect that boy, James' boy, and by extension Sirius', with his life. The fragile little being in his arms was in so much danger. They all knew that. But as long as Sirius stood next to Harry, he knew nothing would be able to hurt the youngest addition of the Marauder family.

He remembered the night before with mixed feelings. He hadn't wanted Harry to see him so weak. Sirius wanted Harry to feel nothing but safe, and he didn't think he would if Harry didn't think his godfather had the strength to protect him after all the child had been through. But pride, joy, and love were winning out. Harry loved Sirius as much as he loved James. And the as much as meant he had succeeded in giving Harry what he needed without pushing James out. That was more success than he could've dreamed of having. Though he still felt a bit like he'd failed by not being there for so long.

"Nothing will ever hurt him again. I swear it to you James." Sirius gently rubbed his sleeping godson's back. "I swear it to you, too, Harry. I'll protect you from everything. Even the Order and their expectations. Even that God damn prophecy." At that point, Harry began to stir. He blinked up at the blurry world, but closed his eyes again. He couldn't see anyways, and he was warm and comfortable, and felt safer than he could ever remember feeling. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry looked up at Sirius, slightly startled. The night before came back to him slowly, but he didn't lose any of the tension he had gathered upon waking. He hadn't meant to fall asleep there, and he wasn't sure if Sirius would be mad at him for it. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen to him if Sirius was mad, though he was sure his loving godfather would never be quite as cruel as the Dursleys. "Good morning..."

Sirius smiled gently and ruffled Harry's hair, relieving some of the boy's stress. Sirius' smile never failed to make Harry feel comforted and loved. That smile never failed to make Harry smile. "Sleep well, kiddo?"

Yawning and stretching a bit, Harry nodded. "Sorry, Uncle Padfoot. I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"Don't you worry about that." Sirius' tone was warm and reassuring, and it had the desired effect on the young boy. "I wouldn't've had it any other way. Now, how about some breakfast?"

A small stomach answered. Harry blushed. "Ya. That sounds good."

Familiar booming laughter filled the room. "C'mon, then. Let's see what we can throw together."

Feeling a swell of happiness, Harry grinned and followed Sirius. When the older man started working the stove, Harry's grin faltered. He knew Sirius wasn't supposed to, and from what he'd heard it was a potential danger to them all. But if he said something, Sirius would be mad. Remus would be mad if he caught Sirius, though, and then the entire thing would be blamed on Harry. It was a conundrum indeed. In the end, Harry decided to take his chances with his godfather, who had done nothing but love and protect him since the moment they had met. Remus had never done anything ill intentioned with him either, but Sirius was definitely the more laid back Marauder. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius turned momentarily from the stove to grin at his godson. Only then did he notice the boy's nervousness. "What's the matter, kiddo? You know you can tell your old godfather anything, right?"

Nervously, Harry nodded. "I-I thought... I thought you weren't allowed to use the stove?"

"Oh, I'm not," Sirius informed his godson, winking at him with eyes sparkling with mischief. "The first time I tried, I didn't look very closely. Just assumed Remus, being a wizard, would've had a wizard stove. Turned out to be muggle. The spell I used to start it blew the damn thing up! Really, I know how to cook. But Moony doesn't know that. I pay for most of this, since Moony doesn't have any money. I know he feels bad about it, and cooking for us makes him feel better. I don't want to wake him up, though. It's almost the full moon, and he'll be tired. So if he asks, you helped me, alright?"

"Alright." Harry smiled. Sirius hadn't minded his question in the least. He had just winked and brought Harry into their own little conspiracy.

It wasn't long until Sirius had fried them up some breakfast. They laughed and joked and ate happily. Harry's nervousness was leaving him. This was all new to him. It would take some getting used to, not having to watch his back at home. Actually trusting the adults that he lived with. He wasn't naive enough to think it would be easy. As much as he trusted Sirius, he had never been in a living situation where an adult could be trusted. But Harry did trust Sirius. So he would just carefully remind himself every time his godfather lifted his hand or pulled Harry into an unexpected hug that Sirius wouldn't hurt him. Because as different as this was, Harry was still mostly certain that his godfather wouldn't.

Harry's quietness was making Sirius a bit nervous. Sirius knew that it would not be an easy transition for Harry. He didn't want his godson to be afraid of him. "Harry? What are you thinking about, kiddo?"

The young wizard's head snapped up as he was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at his godfather. "Oh. Sorry, Uncle Padfoot. Spaced a little. I was just thinking that it's good to be home."

Sirius felt his throat tighten a bit. He knew his little godson had never truly had anyone there for him. Had never truly had a place aside from Hogwarts to call his home. And Sirius couldn't express how glad he was that Harry considered himself to be home there, then, with Sirius. "I'm glad too, kiddo."

Remus came stumbling down shortly after. The smell of bacon was enough to wake anyone from a peaceful slumber. He looked at the undamaged kitchen, pleasantly surprised. "Did you make this, Sirius?"

"Harry helped," the other Marauder replied, winking at his young godson.

"Well, I thank the both of you then," Remus said with a smile as he sat down. "It smells absolutely delicious."

"Let me get you some coffee, Uncle Moony." Harry stood up before he got a response. Sirius and Remus hadn't been letting him do much to help around the house. They knew he had done more than his fair share at the Dursleys, and they didn't want him to think he was obligated to take care of everything here. But this was done out of genuine concern for his uncle near the full moon.

Smart enough to realize this small fact, Remus smiled and nodded. "Thank you Harry."

Harry pulled out a mug and poured the coffee for Remus. He asked Remus what he liked in it before adding the necessary substances. With that task done, Harry carefully brought it over to the table. As he passed it to Remus, the mug fell and shattered. Harry had thought Remus had it, but apparently that wasn't the case. For a moment, Harry forgot where he was. Violent memories of shattered plates and bone-shattering fists clouded his vision. Without really realizing what he was doing, Harry kneeled down in the scalding puddle of coffee and began picking up the shards of glass, cutting himself in the process. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Alarmed, Sirius stood and pulled his godson away from the dangerous mess. Gently, Sirius pried Harry's fingers open and let the glass fall to the floor. Sirius took his godson's small bloodied hands in his own and stared into Harry's stunning green eyes. They were dull, and Sirius realized with a dizzying mix of panic and relief that Harry was only half aware of his surroundings. "Harry. Harry, it's fine. Harry, look at me."

Slowly, Harry removed himself from his frightening thoughts and met the concerned grey eyes of his godfather. "Uncle Padfoot?" Sirius nodded, comfortingly rubbing his thumb over the back of his godson's hand in the hopes of grounding the boy more firmly in reality. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll clean it up."

Sirius released his godson's hands to pull the boy into a tight hug. "You don't need to apologize, Harry. You've done nothing wrong. We love you. We won't ever be mad at you. Not over a little accident like this."

Still slightly disbelieving at the fact that he wasn't in any trouble at all, even if he didn't think he would be hit, Harry glanced over at Remus. It had been his coffee Harry had dropped, anyway. The man smiled reassuringly and cast reparo followed by scourgify before levitating the mug onto the counter. "I'm certainly not mad, cub. As far as I'm concerned, it never even happened."

Harry smiled slightly, relieved. Then, without really thinking about it, he looked to Sirius and asked, "What if you were mad?"

For a moment, everyone froze. Harry couldn't believe he had asked. Sirius and Remus wished he didn't have to. But that wouldn't keep Sirius from reassuring his precious godson. He pulled back from the hug and grabbed each of Harry's shoulders in a firm but gentle grip. Honest, loving grey eyes stared straight into uncertain green ones. "Harry, I don't care how mad I ever may be. I will never hurt you. Ever. We love you far too much for that. I don't know exactly what I'd do. It would depend on what you did. I might send you to your room for an hour, or I might ground you for a week. But nothing could ever make me hurt you. Ever."

"The same goes for me," Remus added, kneeling down next to his nephew and putting a comforting shoulder on the boy's back. "I will never hurt you, cub. Never."

As the words of the first true family he had known sunk in, Harry smiled. It quickly became a grin. Sirius and Remus began to grin as well. "I love you too, Uncle Padfoot. And you, Uncle Moony."

The older Marauders shared a look, before grinning harder and enveloping their youngest in a tight hug. "As I love you, Harry," Remus responded.

A sparkling of green flame and the sound of someone tumbling from the fireplace broke up the family moment. Albus Dumbledore stood in the living room. "Sirius? Remus? Harry? If you're home, I was wondering if I may have a word."

Slightly hesitant, Sirius and Remus lead Harry into the living room. Sirius and Remus weren't quite sure how to feel about Dumbledore at the moment. He had been the one to send Harry to the Dursleys. He couldn't have known how it would turn out, but the older Marauder's couldn't help but feel a bit sour about it. However, Remus was still very grateful that Dumbledore had allowed his attendance to Hogwarts, and his job as a professor later, so he addressed the man politely. "What can we do for you today, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Remus, how many times must I tell you to call me Albus," the man asked with sparkling eyes. The sparkle dampened a bit when he turned to Harry. "My dear boy, please allow me to say how terribly sorry I am. Had I known that would be the situation at the Dursley residence, I never would've allowed things to go as they had."

Summoning his Gryffindor courage, Harry smiled at Dumbledore. He wished the man didn't know, but he knew everything in the wizarding world would eventually find its way to the wise old headmaster. "You couldn't've known. Besides, I'm fine now. I have Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony."

Both of the Marauders looked down at their boy with a great deal of pride. Said emotion was still shining clearly in Sirius' eyes when he turned to the headmaster. "Is there anything else we can help you with today?"

"As a matter of fact there is." The sparkle had returned full force, and it was clear that Dumbledore was up to something. "We have found ourselves in need of a new Astronomy teacher this year. I thought I might find someone with the necessary qualifications. Would you be interested in the job, Sirius?"

Sirius split his face with a broad grin. He could go back to Hogwarts. He wouldn't have to be separated from Harry and Remus throughout the school year. It was the best news the three of them had received since Dursley had been stuck behind bars. Sirius shook Dumbledore's hand vigorously. "I accept. I accept! Thank you so much!"

Eyes sparkling more than ever, Dumbledore nodded. "I believe this shall be an interesting year at hogwarts."

With those parting words, Dumbledore stepped back through the fire and left the small family to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And here is the next installment, because I'm having way too much fun with this right now. Please don't expect frequent updates to be a regular thing. I hate to say it, but they probably won't be. I'm just on a roll this weekend.

Dumbledore was over once again. They were all, Harry included, sitting around the kitchen table. Dumbledore was very pleased that Sirius had accepted the position as Astronomy teacher, and now they needed to talk about specifics. "I would first like to speak about Harry."

"What about me," Harry asked, beating the Marauders to it.

"Merely a few formalities," Dumbledore assured him. "It has been quite some time since we have had professors with children in the school. Harry would not be allowed to floo directly to the school with both of you, but if you wish you may ride the train as Remus did last year to be with Harry. Normally this wouldn't be allowed, but considering certain... Unfortunate happenings that have come to light this summer, Harry may have a room in your quarters, Sirius. Though I would ask that you still allow Harry to stay in the dorms with his friends if he wishes and allow him to have the full Hogwarts experience."

Sirius frowned. He appreciated the offer greatly, but he didn't like Dumbledore's insinuation. "I appreciate Harry having a room with me, and of course I accept, but I would never make him stay there. Hogwarts was some of the best years of my life. I would not deprive Harry of that."

"I didn't think you would." Dumbledore smiled placatingly at his former student and Hogwart's newest professor. "I merely wished to ask, in case Harry felt unable considering..."

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I'm not afraid of Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony."

Said men smiled. Dumbledore did as well. "Very well. On with business. You'll need some sort of lesson plan, Sirius. I'm sure Remus would be happy to aid you if you need help. This is what you'll need to cover in your curriculum..."

As the meeting drew on, Harry grew board. The conversation no longer pertained to him. He was fine with that, disliking being the center of attention, but it meant he didn't really understand anything they were talking about anymore. Still, Harry wouldn't complain. The conversation meant he would get to be close to his godfather throughout the year, and he had no illusions about needing the man. Harry knew that he would be spending time in the dorm with his friends, but he also knew he would be taking full advantage of his room in Sirius' quarters.

The shrill ring of the muggle phone broke the silence. Remus had had it installed back before he was employed at Hogwarts. Due to his condition, Remus had only ever been able to hold a job in the muggle world. Harry, being the only one not involved in the conversation at hand, got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Oh, good. I was hoping you would be the one to pick up, Freak," the voice of his Aunt Petunia sneered. Harry froze up. His posture became tense, and fear entered his eyes. His aunt had never been quite as cruel as his uncle. That didn't mean she didn't terrorize the child. "Your freakishness finally did it! You've split this family apart! You think that means you get one of your own, Freak? Well you're wrong! Those wizards will see what we saw! They'll figure out what's wrong with you! Then they'll release my Vernon, and you'll be right back to where you were! The pathetic boy living in the cupboard under the stairs! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered quietly, brokenly. The woman, as she always had when he was a child, successfully played on his innermost fears.

Remus had been paying attention to the phone call, knowing it was most likely for him. He grew concerned at the change in posture. As quiet as Harry's response had been, it was not at all difficult for Remus' wolf hearing to pick up. Growing angry, Remus quietly excused himself from the conversation and moved over to Harry. He could make out words like "worthless" and "freak" being thrown at his nephew through the phone, and his anger grew. "Let me see the phone, Harry."

Fear still prominent in his eyes, Harry did as he was told. Remus begged Merlin to let the fear be of the person on the other end of the phone and not of the older wizard himself. "You are worth nothing, and it's only a matter of time until they realize it. They'll do exactly the same to you as Vernon did. They'll realize you deserved it."

Protective anger welled inside Remus. The werewolf's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of amber. "Harry is worth everything. He deserved nothing you wretched muggles did to him, and we would never, ever do the same! I don't know how you got this number, but you best never use it or attempt to contact Harry in any way ever again."

"Who is this," Aunt Petunia shrilled indignantly. "What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"My name is Remus Lupin. Harry calls me Uncle Moony. And where he is concerned, I have every right to tell you what to do. You are the one who's worthless. You are a petty excuse for a human being, and you do not deserve to have any connection whatsoever to a child as wonderful as Harry. And you would do best to remember what a full grown werewolf is capable of when his cub is threatened," Remus growled threateningly, before forcefully hanging up the phone.

"Uncle Moony," Harry whimpered fearfully.

Immediately Remus transformed back into caring, polite, understanding Remus. He pulled Harry into a comforting hug. "Shhh... You're safe, Harry. What's wrong, cub?"

"She said..." Harry swallowed thickly, pushing back the lump of emotions that had gathered in his throat. "She said you'd figure out what was wrong with me... She said you'd give me back... She said you'd hurt me..."

"Oh, Harry," Remus sighed, pulling the boy closer to him. "We can't figure out what's wrong with you, because there is nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful, caring child. I think Sirius and I have made it very clear by now that we will never lay a harmful hand on you. If we ever even tried, you could feel free to hex us, though I assure you that shall never happen. And we would never, ever give you up. Especially not back to those wretched muggles."

"I believe that Harry's trust is rather fragile already, Remus. It would be wise not to make promises that you cannot keep."

Neither of them had realized Dumbledore had been listening in until that moment. Harry blushed, thoroughly embarrassed by the barring of his insecurities. Remus glared angrily at the headmaster. "I didn't make Harry a single promise I couldn't keep. I never would."

"As unfortunate as it is, Remus, Harry will have to return to his aunt's house for at least a few weeks during the summer. I am truly sorry." Dumbledore's words rang with sincerity. It didn't make one ounce of difference.

Sirius stood up, his chair flying back with a loud crash that made Harry flinch as he did so. "What the hell do you mean Harry has to go back! There's no way he's going back! She may not have abused him physically, but that doesn't make her any better than her fat bastard of a husband!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but he must go back. When Lily died to save Harry, she provided him with blood protection. That will only continue as long as he lives with her blood. Harry must return. It is not up for discussion, Sirius," Dumbledore informed him firmly.

"Damn right it's not!" Sirius strode purposefully over to his family and wrapped an arm around his slightly trembling godson. The boy relaxed immediately at his godfather's protective touch. Sirius would've smiled had he not been so pissed at Dumbledore. "Harry is my godson, headmaster! And I am his legal guardian, not you. His welfare is my responsibility, not yours. And I say there's no way in hell he's ever going back to that house!"

Dumbledore glared at the stubborn young man. "Do you want Lily's sacrifice to be in vain?"

Remus glared heatedly at Dumbledore. Sirius and Lily had become close friends after she had come over to the Marauder side, but to Remus, Lily had been the little sister he never had. "How dare you insinuate that Lily died in vain? Whether Harry goes back or not, which he won't, her sacrifice will never be in vain, because the day she died, she saved her son! She saved Harry! And if she were here now, she'd hex you into oblivion for trying to send her baby back to that place!"

The old headmaster gave a tired sigh. "I can see the two of you will not come around. We will discuss this more later. For now I must return to Hogwarts."

Harry trembled slightly under the protective arms of both of his uncles when the headmaster left. Throughout his life, Dumbledore had always been the biggest authority. If Dumbledore said he had to go back, he had to go back. No doubt about it. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Right when he thought he was free... "I don't want to go back..."

Sirius pulled his young, frightened godson into a tight hug. James' baby, his baby, never should've had to go through this. Sirius felt a sharp pain in his heart. "I promise you, Harry, I won't let that happen. As long as Remus and I are here, you have nothing to worry about."

Hugging his godfather back, Harry nodded. "Okay."

Smiling softly, Sirius ruffled his godson's unruly black hair. "There's a good boy. It's getting late now, kiddo. Why don't we get you to bed?"

Yawning, Harry nodded. He allowed his uncles to lead him up to his room and ruffle his hair and kiss him goodnight. Harry gladly soaked in the affection that had been missing throughout his childhood. With reassurances from both Sirius and Remus, he began to feel that increasingly familiar aura of safety surround him again. To the reassuring words of his godfather and his honorary uncle, Harry fell asleep.

Later that night, Sirius and Remus both awoke to a heart wrenching scream.

Sirius got to Harry first since his room was right across the hall. Remus was right behind him. Sirius threw the door open, almost removing it from its hinges, and the two men entered, wands at the ready. To their great relief, Harry was not being tortured by a Deatheater. They found no relief, however, in the fact that the boy was instead being tortured by his dreams. He thrashed desperately, tangling himself in his blankets. Harry's screams turned to whimpers, and tears began to leak from his closed eyes.

Wands went away. Sirius went and sat on Harry's bed, pulling his traumatized godson into his lap and cradling the boy to his chest. He rubbed Harry's back and spoke softly, comfortingly. "Shhh... Shhh, Harry. It's alright. It's only a dream. I'm here, Harry. Uncle Padfoot is here. It's just a dream. Wake up for me now, kiddo. C'mon, Harry. It's okay. Wake up."

Slowly, green eyes shiny with tears peeled open. The terror that they still held broke Sirius' heart. "Uncle Padfoot?"

"That's right, Harry," Sirius told him, smiling gently. "It's me."

Remus gave a soft smile of his own as he began carding softly through Harry's tangled hair, making sure the boy was alright. "I'll go and make us all some hot chocolate, then."

Sirius chuckled as his friend exited the room. "When Moony rules the world, all problems will be solved by some sort of chocolate."

Harry gave a breathy chuckled and nodded his agreement. "Ya."

The godfather gently turned his godson around so the two were facing each other. "Would you like to talk about it, Harry?"

"That's fine. I don't need to. I shouldn't be having nightmares, anyway. Only cowards have nightmares." Vernon had told Harry that plenty of times.

Anger formed in the pit of Sirius' stomach. He had an idea of where this illusion of his godson's had come from. Had an idea of how it had been used to torment the child he considered to be his own. "That's not true, Harry. Your uncle is just a lying scumbag. Nightmares are important. Moony could explain it better than I could, but I know I still have nightmares about Azkaban. Do you think I'm a coward?"

Affronted by even the idea of it, Harry protested vehemently. "Of course not! You're one of the bravest people I know!"

With very little effort, Sirius pushed back the pride that his godson thinking that caused. He had more important things to tend to at the moment than his ego. "And there has never been a more true Gryffindor than you, Harry. You're the golden boy of the house of the brave. And when I have nightmares about Azkaban, talking to Moony helps. So how about it, kiddo? Why don't you tell your wonderful godfather what's bothering you?"

At that point, Remus returned with the group's hot cocoa. It really did help. They halted the conversation for a few moments, relishing in the delicious beverage. "Moony, would you mind telling Harry what you told me the first night I had a nightmare about Azkaban?"

"Of course not." Remus could easily see how the same words that had helped godfather could help godson. "Nightmares are the minds way of dealing with things that we can't quite handle when we're awake. They help us to sort through our problems by making us face our demons. I can't tell you how many times I've had nightmares about the night I was bitten, or nightmares about biting someone else. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And a burden shared is always a burden lessoned."

After a few more sips of hot cocoa, Harry decided that maybe it would help to talk to Sirius and Remus. He was sure it wouldn't hurt. "It was about something that happened at the Dursleys, before Hogwarts..." Two arms were immediately intertwined on Harry's shoulders, giving the boy the strength he so desperately needed to continue. "Dudley and his gang were chasing me at school. I accidentally apparated onto the roof of the school to get away from them. When I got back to the Dursley's, I found out the school had called telling them I had been on the roof. They were both really angry that I had publicly displayed my freakishness. It was the worst beating I had gotten up to that point. Vernon threw me in the cupboard like he usually did. But days passed and nobody let me out. I was starving and terrified. Terrified enough to bang on the door and yell to be let out. I knew I wasn't supposed to. Vernon came back and beat me again. Then he put tape over my mouth and taped my hands together so I couldn't yell and bang anymore. It was about a week before they finally let me out. They told the school I had been in juvy for stealing. They had this fake criminal record made up for me so no one would question the way they treated me..."

Horrifying images of his precious little Harry, beaten and bound, gagged and starved, stuffed away in a cupboard, terrified filled Sirius' mind. Sorrow and heartbreak and anger filled the godfather. None of those, however, could outweigh the protectiveness and love that flowed through him for his godson. He crushed the thirteen year old to his chest and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Oh, Harry... Never again... Never here..."

Remus resumed his earlier motion of gently running his fingers through Harry's hair. "We will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Watery eyes looked up at two of the only adults Harry truly and irrevocably trusted. Hagrid was pretty far up there on Harry's list too, if you would call the man an adult. He knew Sirius and Remus would never hurt him. And he believed they wouldn't let anyone else either. A small smile found its way onto Harry's face. "Okay."

Harry's smile brought a smile to the face of both of the Marauders. Sirius gently wiped the tear tracks from his godson's face. "Think you could get back to sleep now, kiddo? You still need to rest."

Hesitantly, Harry nodded. "I think so."

With his usual soft smile, Remus gathered up the cocoa mugs and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Good night, Uncle Moony." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head as well and moved to leave. His godson's small hand on his arm stopped him. Harry hesitated, but only briefly. Sirius said he could ask him anything. And above all others, Harry trusted his godfather. "W-will you stay with me?"

The gentlest of smiles found its way onto Sirius' face. He slipped under the covers behind his godson and wrapped a protective arm around the boy he considered his own. "Of course, Harry. Anything for you. You know that." Once they were both settled in, Sirius spoke again, softer this time. It wasn't easy for him to talk about, but as he had told Harry, anything for his godson. "You know Harry, I went through something similar to what you did as a child."

Shock woke Harry from his half asleep state. "Really? Uncle Padfoot, I'm so sorry..."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't be, kiddo. It wasn't half as bad as what you went through. Mostly my parents just yelled at me. I was only ever actually hit a handful of times. And I was sixteen by the time it got really bad. The first time my mother ever really hurt me, I ran away to James' house. The Potters practically adopted me. Those were the best years of my life. My point is, Harry, that as long as you have people who love you, everything will be up okay in the end. And you are so, so loved, Harry."

"Thanks Sirius. Love you too," Harry mumbled sleepily. Sirius planted one more loving kiss on Harry's head before the boy fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep, wrapped in the love and protection of the closest thing he had ever known to a father.


End file.
